ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 63
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 63: Paint the Town Red "Flamethrower!" A wave of flame energy knocked Storm Mantis out of the boat he was standing in, setting the boat on fire and knocking Storm Mantis into Flint River. However, it was neither Hunter nor Patricia that made this Flamethrower. "That voice...", Hunter said. "It has to be--!", Aaron shouted before he was cut off by a figure that suddenly appeared. The figure was wearing a red and white jumpsuit, a scarf of those two colors, and a cowboy hat of those two colors. He bowed, then took off the hat, revealing his face. "Red!", Aaron shouted. "Hello, Aaron.", Red said. "It's been a while." 63: PAINT THE TOWN RED "What do you want?", Aaron asked. "I finally managed to track you down.", Red said. "It took me several months! Although, I do apologize. I'' was the one who sent George your way." "So that was you!", Aaron shouted as he made a Thunder Sword. "We'll have it out ''right here!" "Bring it on!", Red shouted, making a Flame Sword and preparing to attack. "The only one who shall end his life is ME!" Storm Mantis leaped out of the water, soaking wet. He stabbed Red in the throat with one of his scythe-hands, then completely decapitated him. Red's body fell into Flint River as Storm Mantis lunged at Patricia at Mach 4. Hunter barely had time to run in front of Patricia before Aaron ran in front of him to block Storm Mantis with the Thunder Sword. "Get out of my way!", Storm Mantis shouted. "Never!", Aaron shouted. He noted that the Thunder Sword was drying off Storm Mantis' body. Aaron swung, but Storm Mantis threw some of Red's blood (which was on his scythes) into Aaron's eyes, blinding him. Storm Mantis then shoved Aaron out of his way, grabbing Hunter and Patricia and holding onto them tightly. "Stop, damn you!", Amy shouted. She pulled out a pistol that she kept in the glovebox and shot Storm Mantis with it three times. "Impudent bitch!", Storm Mantis shouted, stabbing Amy's hand and forcefully removing the gun with a swift upward strike. As the gun fell into pieces from being sliced through, Storm Mantis grabbed onto Amy. "You are coming with me!", he shouted. "Magma Fist!", Kevin shouted, impaling Storm Mantis where his stomach should be. Storm Mantis simply backed away and spin-kicked Kevin in the stomach at Mach 4. Kevin went flying into the railing that Red was standing on, denting it and causing Kevin to cough up blood. "Sand Fist!", Derick shouted. A fist made of sand punched Storm Mantis in the face. Storm Mantis barely had a reaction, then raised his feet to position a kick. He kicked Derick in the stomach so hard that his stomach dented in and Derick coughed up a stream of blood before joining Kevin at the railing. Derick hit his head against the railing, and it knocked him unconscious. Aaron got up, having removed the blood from his eyes. He saw Storm Mantis fly away with the three. He charged up electricity, then reared his arms to throw it. He managed to throw it, shouting "Thunder Ball!", and it went into one of the holes in Storm Mantis' feet (which is how he flies when in jet mode). Storm Mantis' foot exploded, and he screamed in pain before he regenerated it, flying away at Mach 4. "Oh, no you don't!", Aaron shouted before flying after Storm Mantis at Mach 4. He managed to catch up to Storm Mantis, engaging in a fistfight in the sky. The two exchanged blows for about ten seconds before Storm Mantis flew away, cut off the spire at the top of one of the skyscrapers, stabbed Aaron through the head with it, threw Aaron onto the roof, then charged up a mouth blast. "Thunder Mouth Cannon!", Storm Mantis shouted. The attack launched Aaron through the building's 126 stories, hitting the parking garage underneath with enough force to cause an explosion. The skyscraper collapsed with Aaron beneath it. "Very well then...", Storm Mantis said before he flew away again at Mach 4. "No...", Kevin barely had the energy to say. "Get back here..." Kevin raised his arm up towards Storm Mantis' flight path before he lost consciousness. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff